


Kiss of Laughter

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [32]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Height Differences, Laughter, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Aldebaran and Mû face very few real problems in their relationship. One of them happens to be the height difference.





	Kiss of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I'm currently [open for prompts](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com/post/173753200579/prompts-open-for-my-birthday-weekend-im-turning), I'll be closing on the 13th of May! Come check me out!

_(height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes)_

Aldebaran doesn’t generally think about the height difference between himself and Mû. Not until Mû pushes up onto his tiptoes and Aldebaran still somehow has to bend to kiss him.

Truth be told, Mû is on the shorter end of the height spectrum, while if Aldebaran isn’t the tallest person in the room he considers it a rather novel concept, and goes out of his way to at least speak to the taller person. Sometimes he wishes he was shorter, though that’s really only when he’s feeling awkward.

Sometimes he wishes he was shorter for more immediate, practical reasons. He gently breaks off the kiss, to Mû’s vocal displeasure, and straightens up, rolling his neck. Mû laughs softly.

“Now you know how I feel, having to look all the way up at you all the time,” he scolds gently. Aldebaran grins, a touch sheepishly.

“I know, sweetheart. But here, I have a solution!” He says warmly, and moves over to the couch, sitting down. Mû laughs again, standing in front of him and bending just a little bit to kiss him again, humming softly. He’s smiling too much to make it anything other than sweetly chaste, so Aldebaran catches him around the waist and pulls him down into his lap, breaking the kiss to blow a raspberry against Mû’s bare shoulder, his shirt discarded because of the sweltering, sticky early-summer weather. Mû shrieks, and then laughs, and Aldebaran laughs with him, warm and loving. Being with Mû is worth all the neck and back stiffness in the world, and he hopes Mû thinks the same of him.

Mû catches him, carding his hands through his thick, heavy black hair, and kisses him again, warm and soft. Aldebaran kisses back, and it’s sweetly tender up until the point Mû breaks out into spontaneous giggles again. Then they just laugh, leaning against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
